Dead World
by Acid Rain2345
Summary: The world is dead well most of it. A nuclear war broke out and it only took a few years to destroy almost all life, however life can still be livable even outside the PODs the military made to sustain life. But underneath the dirt there's something far bigger then anyone can imagine going on. One man in one of the PODs has become sick of the day in and day out routine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Outside

**It was dangerous outside of the pod. But Daron couldn't take it anymore, 'So what if the fucking world is ending! We all got to go one-way or another and this is no kind of way!' he thought bitterly watching the same routine around him. He studied their emotions and patterns. It was all the same sitting around reading a book, eating, sleeping. Everyone's face was emotionless and Daron was getting sick of it. It had been several weeks since the military took in survivors from the nuclear bomb. The ones that refused the offer would be killed by the war that had broken out between Americans and the survivors of other countries fighting for land and life itself. As fare, as anyone knew America was the last country livable even after the bomb. Everyone was fighting for owner's rite; what made it so sad was everyone brought this living hell upon themselves. There was also no way of telling what deformed creatures crawled out of some of the wreck as well.**

**Daron sighed heavily sitting on his bed starring at the white floor. Everything was white. All his life he knew the crackpot theories about the end of the world were somewhat off.**

But damn, he never imagined it being like this. Even though alive he was suffering. He rather be dead then in this pod with these brain dead people who couldn't quite grasp the fact of what had happened. "Stupid mother fuckers," he mumbled lowly. He thought long and hard on what to do next because once he walked out the door . . . that's it there is no second chance on getting back in but he couldn't take it anymore. He knew he wouldn't last long but anything was better then starring at the white walls all day wondering what's happening on the outside. It was like prison there and he wanted out. Well he couldn't agree on that he'd been in prison before but this was fare worse.

**Without any more thought to it he slipped his black Nikes on, threw his black T-shirt over his head and trailed his arms through the sleeves. He stood up and jogged to the doors each one he opened clicked behind him. **_**Click . . . **_**He pushed past the last door and was in the underground tunnel that would lead to the real world what was left of it anyway. He walked slowly up the sloped hill and into the light. The sun bore down on him and almost blinded him. He took a minute to take in how much everything had changed. No buildings just rubble and rancid smell of decaying bodies buried somewhere deep under the wood, metal, and glass. **_**Well you can't go back now**_** a voice within him mumbled. He looked around quickly for anything or anyone. His eyes caught a Ford truck that was still intact but the real question was did it still work? With hope pouring through him like adrenaline he ran to the car. He slipped his shirt off quickly and wrapped it around his fist and drew back and punched the window out and broke away small particles of glass. While replacing his shirt he unlatched the lock and got in. No keys. Oh well not a problem just touch those two little wires under the dash. The engine revved to life and spit out smoke from the tail pipe in a dragon like stream.**

**As he rode down what was left of the roads a thought smacked him in the face like a slap. 'What the hell am I going to do now?' He didn't have time to come up with an answer with a loud popping noise the tires shredded and the truck started flipping on its side at least fifteen times. His body was jerked around violently as the car was. He held the steering wheel with a death grip until it landed upside down and his head hit the roof with a hard thump. His vision blurred with blood and fuzziness. He crawled out slowly, cutting his legs and hands deeply with shards of broken glass. With pain pulling him down he gave in and laid on the broken pavement on his back and took in a deep breath. 'Damn' he thought, 'I thought I at least make it an hour. Oh well.' He smiled and laughed at the thought closing his eyes. He heard insane screams calling from all directions and minutes later he opened his eyes to people surrounding him. One stepped forward and hit him with the stock of his gun. Still awake he winced at the pain and slowly everything went darker. Tires squealed to a screeching halt, a short distance and the crowd screamed, "Devil's Rejects! Devil's Rejects shoot! Shoot!" The crowd scattered away and people stepped out of the car firing with machine guns. Daron struggled to keep his eyes open but he felt like he was lifted up and then blackness.**

** He woke up shaking like a leaf with a terrible headache, he wasn't quite all the way there but he knew he was alive. He studied the well-wrapped bandages on his arms, head, and legs. He sat up slowly and took in the new environment it was a house of some kind and he was in a soft bed with silky red sheets. His T-shirt was gone and replaced with band-aids. The room was dark with one florescent light hanging from the ceiling but the dark cheery wood covering the floors, walls, and ceiling could have gave that effect. There were framed drawings and paintings covering the walls. The floor was nearly covered by one huge velvet rug. By the size of the room he guessed he was in a huge house. Slowly but firmly he threw his legs out of the covers and to the floor. He took his time getting up on his unsteady legs. He limped down a huge hallway passing several rooms. He stopped at an opened door and peered in to a group of four people on one large black leather couch. The walls were covered in music and car posters, guns, and knifes. The group sat contently cleaning their guns and bloody knifes. He studied the group for a minute before announcing his presence. **

**There were two males and two females. A large man with a light even skin tone, wearing all camo sat cleaning a shotgun, his orange cornrows contrasted deeply with his soft yet mischievous face and green eyes. His sleeves were ripped of and revealed a tattoo of a snake and his large muscles. Daron would come to know him as Mike.**

**The other male looked shorter then Mike with long blonde curly hair and almost closed dark eyes or either the blue bandana he wore gave that effect. His skin was light. He wore black with a long gold chain hanging from his neck. His shirt was ripped down the middle showing off his abs he also had a tattoo of the same snake but with fangs dripping with blood. His face was hard from years of god knows what. A cigarette hung loosely from his mouth while he cleaned a bloody knife. He hard large muscles and he looked like the type to beat the shit out of someone for the pleasure. His name was J-J and he and Mike were almost twice the size of Daron. As he studied him his nostrils were filled with a marijuana smoke and beer scent. Now he saw why J-J's eyes were almost closed.**

**Jade was the woman sitting with her legs crossed and looked almost asleep but her eyes were slightly open. Through the slits he could she had an unusual dark blue color of eyes and long black hair that hung all around her that almost looked alive. She was a pretty girl with a perfect hourglass figure. Her face looked soft and caring. She had on a tight black V-neck shirt that showed off half of her breasts, her skin was perfectly tanned. She had on tight blue jeans cut off just above her knees and knee high, black high-heeled boots covered her lower legs. She also had the snake tattoo but it was in red and had wings.**

**Now out of all of them the last female caught his attention the most maybe because she looked the most unusual. She stuck out like a swore thumb even the way she moved was odd. She was very short as she leaned against the wall cleaning a knife with no interest in the situation. She had pale skin, almost white. She couldn't be any taller then 4'11 and Daron himself stood at 5'8. Her eyes were a purple- reddish velvet color with a great amount of pain and misery behind them and coated with eyeliner and mascara. Her face was hard and cold vibrating with pain it seemed. He could sense no emotion anywhere on her. She had long black and white dreads that went an inch past her waist. Her breasts were the perfect size and looked pushed up in a tight black leather zip up vest. She had on baggy black cargo pants with chains hanging of each side that were tucked in a pair of black combat boots splattered with dry blood. What stuck out possibly the most were her tattoos covering every inch of skin on both her arms from wrist to shoulder and her piercings. Her name was Angel and she was also the leader of the group. She didn't mind blowing your brains out either.**

**Daron gulped down the lump in his throat and spoke lowly, "Where am I at?"**

"**Oh hey look guys sleeping beauty is up," Mike joked loudly. The whole time Angel didn't look away from her knife. J-J walked over to Daron and held a razor sharp blade to his throat. That got Angel's attention. She motioned and pointed for him to take the knife away calmly. "Man . . . Angel we don't need anybody else gobbling down our food. Just let me kill him, **_**Cher,**_**" he protested. Still with a calm face and one quick flick of her wrist the knife whizzed by like a bullet and landed only a hairline away from J-J's head. With eyes full of fear and anger he sleeved his knife and took a seat by Mike. "Dumb ass you almost got killed. You no better then to argue with her," Mike said and looked in Daron's direction, "You're in a safe house under ground . . . Angel saved your life . . . Say thank you." He smiled and kicked his feet up on the table.**

"**Umm . . . thanks for saving my ass." His breath caught for a second as Angel was suddenly by him pulling the knife out of the wall. It sent fear down his spine she was just over there and then right by him. She used the back of the blade under his chin to lift his face into the light.**

**She studied him like a book. He was skinny but had generously gifted muscles added to his arms and stomach. His chest had almost no hair. His huge brown eyes looked innocent but with her ability she looked past the puppy dog eyes and saw the real emotions inside them. The emotion of most humans in this situation would have fear, anxiety, happiness, and some innocence along with many others. He had short dark brown hair that curled at the ends and reached his shoulders. A double goatee along with sideburns creeping across the ending point of his face. It was a good look to go along with his soft facial features. She took in his smell and learned a lot more about him. His scent was sweet and his blood smelt like cinnamon.**

**He felt an electric shock run through his body to hers as her finger caressed the side of his face. She stammered back into the wall with a hard blow, like she had been pushed. Her hand flew to her heart and she actually gasped. She felt it harder then he did. She stayed against the wall for support. " Damn it!" she breathed heavily with a soft and exotic voice. Everyone besides Daron gasped in the room and he shot his head to them for an explanation. "What?" he asked confused.**

"**That's the first damn time she's spoken in five years since . . ." Jade exclaimed in shock. Her words cut short by Angel's shocking, narrowed eyes. Jade knew she already said too much. Daron looked back at Angel and her eyes turned a deep red then blue for a moment. She took a long breath and her eyes changed to her normal color and she retreated out the room. "What the hell did you do, man?" J-J asked in shock and fear. **

"**I didn't do anything! She shocked the hell out of me . . . I guess she felt it too."**

"**Something's wrong I gotta find out," Mike countered and left the room in almost a run. The others sat there dumbstruck.**

"**Probably not a good time but I'll ask anyway. What's your name midget?" J-J asked throwing his knife and catching it with two fingers.**

"**Daron. What 'bout you?"**

"**Well Angel is the girl with the dreads. This is Jade," he pointed to Jade and then looked back to him, " and the other guy is Mike. I'm J-J."**

"**I only asked your name."**

"**Ok be a smart ass that'll get you somewhere . . . look if it weren't for Angel you'd be drowning in your own blood right now shrimp!" J-J snarled and his nostrils flared like a bull's. His veins popped out and his eyes widened. **

"**Look Hulk I'm not looking for a fight," Daron went on while Jade laughed softly. "Well seriously how else would his shirt get ripped like that." Their laughter pierced J-J's ears. J-J stormed over to Daron and lifted him by his belt buckle.**

"**Look yaw sonavabitch . . . As soon as Angel doesn't want you anymore I'll be the first one to cut your throat. Watch your back, killing you would be worth it even when Angel sinks her claws into me." He dropped Daron and stormed out.**

"**Ok I think I'm safe now Godzilla is gone . . . You aren't going to go all Billy bad ass on me and rip my nuts or something off are you?"**

"**No. . . I try not to resort to violence. I hope Angel keeps you around it's fun seeing J-J get pissed off."**

"**Speaking of her. If I may ask . . . how did she well umm . . . do that whole moving thing where she was there and here so quick?" He pointed to where she stood earlier then right beside himself. **

"**Ask her yourself. You got her to talk and that's very hard to do maybe she'll talk to you. I don't know. You look tired why don't you go lay back down for a while?"**

"**Ok sounds good. Later." He walked back down the hallway and into the room he had been in but Angel was hanging from one of the ceiling rafters with her legs hanging over the sides. She saw him and threw herself down to the floor. It was almost a fifteen-foot drop but she landed perfectly. She walked over to him. Something made him anchored to the spot and he couldn't look away from her and also because he didn't want to.**

**She walked in a circle around him taking his senses in. She carefully traced a finger across where his heart was but there was no shock this time. A question bubbled in both their heads at once. Daron was not hesitant to ask his though. "Who are you really and why did you save my life?"**

**She took in a deep breath and mouthed the words then spoke them aloud. "I'm me. Who are you?"**

"**I'm Daron but why did you help me?"**

"**Why shouldn't I have?" This girl was crafty he could tell. Something was odd about her. It made him shudder but not in fear. Just as he was about to push the issue she appeared on his bed. **

"**Well how the hell do you do that?"**

"**What you mean this?" Just like that she was behind him and it sent a chill up his spine. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "You remind me of him . . . that is why I helped you."**

"**W-w-who?" He had a hard time talking with her touching him. Her breath was tickling his neck, her face was so close. She bit down into his neck with fangs and it was clear but didn't seem possible. "You're a fucking vampire!" he yelled. Yet he made no attempt to move.**

**She released her hold and in a split second she was back on the rafter. "Not quite . . . but you're close. I'd be dead if I was a vamp; they're a pathetic race. Going around killing humans to survive. It's sad really they probably all died out considering most of them lived in France and shit like that."**

"**Well what the hell are you then? You're not human."**

"**I've been called many things but the correct term would be a Swastika Raptor. Technically I am human though I just have more abilities. To top it I'm also immortal. It's sad really I watch people I come to love die of old age as I stay the same. Every once in a while the elders may allow me to make a human into one but it's not often and they usually end up trying to kill me and I can't stand that."**

"**Ok let's start over who do I remind you of?"**

** She sighed heavily before replying. "Does it matter he's been dead so long I really can't even remember his name. It's old news . . ." She whipped a tear away from her eyes and stood in front of him. "But you have a choice you can stay here or go back out there. Which do you prefer? If you do stay here you will have to help though."**

"**Of course I want to stay here. Only a fucking moron would leave even with you around . . . Not that's there's anything wrong with you."**

"**Well what is right with me? You just met me."**

"**Well umm you're pretty and well there's a long list."**

**She laughed softly and walked over to the bed and sat down. "You're not very good at lieing but you do have to do something if you're going to stay here."**

"**And that would be?"**

"**Sometimes I like drinking blood it heightens my senses but everyone around here tastes like rust or dirt but you . . . Well you taste sweet a mix of fruit and cinnamon. All I ask is to get a taste every once in a while and you may stay as long as you like."**

"**Ok . . . Kind of weird but if that's all I have to do."**

**She cut him off short. "There's more but that will come in time. Get some rest those wounds will heal faster when you sleep." The next second smoke trailed up from her spot and she was gone. He laid down but it took a long time to go to sleep. He felt like he had known her from somewhere before but the whole thing gave him chills. For some odd reason he wanted her back in the room with him, then he was scared of her coming back. Finally his thoughts disappeared and his mind went into bliss as his body relaxed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Devil's Rejects

It felt weird . . . waking up to walls and floors that weren't white and it was even weirder waking up to someone who wasn't human wrapping your wounds. Angel stood there like a mother lion licking its cub's wounds. She was gentle and Daron felt somewhat numb. He tried to speak but only a moan came out. She laughed. "I'm glad my medicine worked. Can you walk?" she asked softly while wrapping the last cut up. He struggled but got onto his feet. He looked back to her and noticed among her many tattoos she had a snake except hers was exotic looking but yet it was a plain rattlesnake. "Why do all you guys have snake tattoos?" he struggled to ask.

"It's our group's marking. So if you ever do leave you know that any one with a snake tattoo can help you." She changed places and appeared on top of a rafter.

"You got to stop doing that it makes me feel funny." He grabbed his head and struggled to keep his balance. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"An old remedy I learn from some hundred years ago. I forget exactly when but I gave you some to purify any toxins that may have gotten into your body when your wounds were open."

"Wait you're over a hundred years old?"

"Yes."

Daron sat down and rubbed his head. A sudden flash of images came into his head of someone who looked a hell of a lot like him and Angel fighting off weird wolf looking things. He opened his eyes and starred at her while she cleaned her claws. "Angel there's something you're not telling me. . . I know you from somewhere."

"I doubt it." She appeared beside him and grabbed his hand. "You might be hallucinating. Snake poison can make you do that."

"You gave me snake poison!"

"Yes along with some liquor and medical herbs. I didn't put that much in cuz' I didn't know how much your body would fight while you were asleep." She retracted her claws and ran her fingers gently over a bruise on his face. "I can fix this myself." She took a glass of water and made the water float in the air and made it take the form of a mirror and told him to look in it. His face was bruised and somewhat pale. She took some more water and made it gently trail across his face and the bruises disappeared as the water turned a dark purple. "H-how did you do that?" he asked rubbing his face and looking into the mirror.

"Years of practiced. Trust me I'll have you better in no time. I was a witch doctor at one time. I brought somebody back from the dead."

"You're amazing. I'm sorry I ever doubted you." He went to touch her face but she disappeared and reappeared on the same rafter.

"Don't touch me, you might still shock me. That really fucking hurts."

"What is it anyway static electricity?"

"I have no clue . . . Would you like something to eat?"

"Please and thank you." She jumped down and motioned for him to follow her. Now he saw just how huge the house was considering the kitchen was on the first floor. There were more then thirty bedrooms in the house, a pool, a huge living room with a bar, and the kitchen looked like a lunchroom from a school. Even though it was huge it was a charming house decorated like a gothic castle from the 15th century. "This house is amazing," Daron said smiling brightly. "Food is going to have to wait. Come with me," she ushered to a huge metal door. There was a pad lock and she typed in the code. The door opened and outside it looked like paradise. There was no sun but a purple star making light, there were beautiful trees made of white lilies and black roses, and flowers he had never seen before. Purple birds that seemed to glow played in the flowers. If he looked far enough he saw other castles. He turned around to Angel and was shocked by the appearance of the house, it was a castle. Green and red moss grew on the high towers while black roses crept up the sides in vine like form. Everything was beautiful; this had to be a different world. He looked at Angel in shock, he could think of nothing to say. "You and me created- . . . I mean this is a world created for the next generation of humans. The world above will become nothing. It may take more then another millennium but this is the next planet earth. This world will be cleaner, better, and kinder. You see Swastika Raptors were created by the elders to make another earth after humans destroyed theirs," Angel explained. Daron looked at her and had a vision this one was much clearer it was as if he was really living it.

_Angel stood in the same exact spot but dressed in a long white gown with no tattoos. He wore a mafia style suit without the hat. The castle looked younger. "Angel this is beautiful. Now I have a present for you," Daron's twin said. He took her hand and led her into the castle, it was even bigger inside and the metal door wasn't there. He pulled out a black rose and returned outside. He dug a small hole by the castle. "Daron where did you find this?" she asked stooping down to it and smiling brightly. "I'm not done yet," he said and pulled out a flask of blue liquid. He poured one small drop out onto the rose and it grew up the castle wall in less then five minutes the whole side was covered in the odd flower. Angel hugged him and said thank you over and over. He looked down at her and pushed her against the wall and she smiled evilly. "Oh you're not getting out of debt with just a hug come here," he growled and pushed his body against hers and kissed her and Daron himself actually felt her warmth and returned back to reality._

Daron opened his eyes and his knees buckled under him and he hit the ground hard. "Wow I don't wanna do that again," he said grabbing his head. Angel quickly helped him up. "What happened? It's like you blacked out for a minute," she said steadying him against the castle wall.

"Well you were there and a somewhat older version of me. Except you didn't have those tattoos and you were in this pretty white dress. The guy that looked like me got a black rose and poured something on it and it started growing like hell all up over this place." He grabbed his head then rubbed his temples with his thumbs. "The guy kissed you then I woke up from whatever it was. I felt like I was the guy but I couldn't control what happened. What did that medicine do to me?"

"A side affect let me see something." She removed the bandages of his arms and there were no markings. They had healed.

"This is too much I need to go back inside and get something to eat." She started walking back and hit a button on the pad lock and the large metal door slammed against the metal doorframe and locked. She took him into the kitchen and Jade was cooking. All kinds of aroma filled his nostrils eggs, bacon, and many other things he had never smelled. Jade drew out two plates and he recognized hardly any of the food. It looked odd but smelled great. "What is this?" he asked taking a seat by Angel. "We haven't come up with names for the food yet. Just eat it," she answered. He opened his mouth to complain but Angel stuffed a mouth full of pink stuff and his taste buds exploded with flavor. After he finished he grunted in pleasure it was the best meal he ever had in his life. "Angel that is some good damn food," he said and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. Is there anything else I can do?"

"I want a hot shower." He smiled and stood up.

"Bathrooms are the last door on the second floor. On the right."

"Thank you." He walked upstairs but couldn't help himself he went to the top floor and a huge black door stood out he had to see what was behind it. He crept up a small set of stairs and was mesmerized. A huge king size bed stood in the middle of the room with black silky sheets. The walls were glass and the starlight shone through silky red curtains. Black roses crept on the floor to the bedpost. A painting of someone who looked a lot like him and Angel hung in the corner on the wall. A large opening in the wall revealed a big, round bathtub filled with water and pink lilies. This room was the highest point in the castle and you could see far away and just about everything except beyond some mountains. This place was perfect. He saw a guitar case sticking out of a drawer and he couldn't help but take a peak. He looked inside and a black guitar painted with roses and thorns lay on red velvet. He took it out along with a picture of Angel and that same person that looked him. On the back of the picture there was a note.

Angel it isn't much but I wanted you to have it. Hell I've just about given you everything I have including my heart. I just wish I could be alive again for you.

Your Love, J.V.M

He replaced the picture and held the guitar for a moment but then put that back into the case. The handwriting looked like his, the guy looked too much like him, Angel looked too familiar. "What the hell is going on?" he whispered. "You're too noisy," an exotic voice called out behind him. He turned and Angel sat on the bed writing something.

"And you my dear have been hiding something from me. Who is that?" He pointed to the painting on the wall and stood. "That's the guy I remind you of isn't it?"

"Well . . ." she laughed softly for a few minutes while he lowered his eyes. "Anyway you'll figure it out eventually. I knew it would happen just not this soon."

"I ain't figuring shit out! Tell me what the hell is going on!" Daron was getting pissed off and she knew it too. She flicked her wrist and a long stream of water came out the tub and knocked him back and soaked him. "Don't yell at me! You know better," she laughed. Daron shook his head and calmed himself. He stood and attempted to jump on her but she disappeared.

"You play too much." He looked around and she was nowhere to be seen. "Ok run that's really mature." A long stream of water crept up the bedpost and wrapped around his ankle. He was yanked into the tub and Angel grabbed him and bit down on his neck. Nothing ever felt so good to him. He grabbed her arm and gently squeezed and his head fell back. "I forgive you," he whispered. She let go and he was going to attempt a kiss but she vanished. He turned his head and she was on the bed smiling. He snapped back and got out of the tub. "I need a new pair pants," he said.

"Go to Mike . . . and stay the hell out of here," she said and vanished with a puff of smoke. His head was spinning he couldn't tell if it was the drugs, her, or whatever was happening. This place, the people, and everything about the situation was so much to take in but it felt familiar. He had no explanation for it so he just accepted it.

He stumbled down the flight of stairs ripping off the wet bandages. As soon as his feet touched the floor he was knocked down. Mike slammed against the wall yelling. "What the fuck?" he turned on his heel quickly and starred at Daron for a moment. "Oh yea dude! You're going with J-J and me come on got get you suited up!" He declared helping Daron up.

"W-what the fuck are you going on about?" He held his head in the palm of his head falling back into the wall after he gained his feeting.

"Oh! Angel done gave you some of her witch doctor medicine shit. Here!" Before Daron could reply Mike had pulled out a syringe with green liquid showing clearly behind the glass. He stabbed it into Daron's arm.

Daron shrank back from the needle with a gasp. "What the fuck?!" was all he could muster before time seemed to speed up and his body was numb but one beat ahead everything else that was happening. Mike laughed.

"Come on!" he yelled and took off down the hallway in a run, Daron's body followed without him even thinking soon his mind started to catch up. Everything was now high speed. Mike stopped at some short of door and Daron almost knocked into him.

Mike opened the door with some code. Daron pushed passed Mike and inside were guns and knifes hanging everywhere on the wall. Large metal cabinets hung off in a far corner. Mike wasted no time flinging open cabinets and throwing Daron clothes and bullet proof vest. Without any words between the two Mike slapped a shotgun down into Daron's hands followed with an AK and a large hunting knife. Daron hesitated but put on the clothes and placed the guns on his back that were held in place by straps. He grabbed a holster that laid on the floor and placed the knife inside strapping it to his belt. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Up! Gotta do a few rounds and see if the rest of the group's holding up right. IF everything plans out right they can come down here soon then we clear out outside and boom bam whole nother life!" He was talking so fast it was hard to process anything he said.

"Ok." Daron said crisply still confused. Without another word Mike motioned for him to follow and jetted down another flight of stairs and to the large metal gate where J-J stood holding a shotgun. "Time to go mother fuckers!" he laughed typing in the code. Things slowed down a bit now as he stepped outside and J-J closed the gate behind him. He led the group around the side of the castle taking them up a rickety set of stone stairs that led up the backside of the large place.

There was a large balcony with an arch covered in red roses. Daron looked at it in wonder, even more so when J-J walked under it and disappeared. He was going to follow without question but Mike held his arm out stopping him. "Gotta make sure everything's clear on the other side. No one can find this place until the new age begins. We're just the creators nothing more, it's up to Angel if we can become a part of it or not..." Daron cut him off.

"Are all of you like her?" Mike scratched his head for a moment thinking deeply.

"I suppose but we have just been giving immortality until this world is finished... after that I don't know. . . I was like you once. . . normal and this was only shit you read in fairy tales or non-fiction novels. . . it must be a lot to take in all at once. . . nothing that you see is really what it seems I suppose." He gave a short laugh. Daron was going to further the conversation but and arm appeared through the arch giving some short of sign language. "Come on," Mike said walking through the arch. He followed closely and on the other side was a dark room with the scent of dirt and age.

Daron attempted adjusting his eyes to the newfound darkness but Mike gave him no time. "Daron get your ass over here!" he called out. He followed stumbling over a box or two but he made it to the small platform J-J and Mike stood on. J-J pushed a button that sent them up to another floor, it appeared to be some type of ware house that had a suited up Jeep. It looked like something you'd see survivors at the end of the world driving.

"Come on midget," J-J called out jumping in the driver's seat as Mike hoped in the passenger's seat. Daron quickly followed and dubbed Mike in the middle of the front seat. The ride seemed sort but it was actually rather long.

They drove up to a broken down building surrounded by hand made spears and barbwire. "Sit tight," J-J mumbled as he jumped out with his gun in hand. "Hey the Rejects knock on the door calling out a prayer for a fallen brother will you join our humble gathering!" he yelled as if it was a code. Not long after a door behind the spikes revealed itself as it opened and a tall man with a well-kept Mohawk stood with his AK at hand. "We pray for a fallen snake that kept us alive! But it's still in the grass ready to strike!" He laughed loudly. "I never even fucking understood that! What the fuck does it mean?" He pulled up his shirtsleeve revealing a black cobra with bat wings. J-J gave him a firm handshake and smile.

"So how the extermination going?" The man scratched his head.

"Depends what your definition of good is . . . the fuckers killed two snipers on the roof last night. I don't fucking know. The cunt's are fucking us up. . . We need Angel."

"Too fucking much for yea? _Cher._" He gave a crooked smile.

"You just don't know! Look you're not up here with us you don't know how fucking many there really is!"

"What's he going on about?" Daron asked looking at Mike. He just sighed.

"Bullshit that should be finished by now."

"New fucking plans!" J-J bellowed walking to the vehicle. "I'm staying here to clean up some of the fucking mess. Incompetent fucks don't know what they're doing. Take Daron back and tell Angel and have her fix up some of that ink and shit." Mike paused. "Aye! Fine leave me with the boring shit. I'll be back at sunrise I suppose..." He got out and returned in the driver's seat. Daron scooted over in the seat nervously.

No words were exchanged between the two on the way back. It was a quiet nerve-wrecking ride. They returned to the warehouse and walked back through the arch downstairs. Mike escorted him back into the castle. Whatever drugs Mike had given him eelier were now wearing off and his mind dulled and his body weakened. He numbly walked back to the room he stayed the night before. He pushed the door opened carefully then ran flopping down on the bed removing the weapons off himself and onto the floor.

As the door creak slightly he stayed in his numbed position. "So what's the deal Angel? You got a brainwashed army above that does whatever that dumb ass says?" he asked lowly keeping his eyes closed.

"J-J may seem . . . whatever you would like to call him but he knows what he is doing . . ." she began taking a seat on the end of the bed. "You should rest I have something I would like to show you tomorrow . . . maybe it'd make you feel better." He felt her weight lift off the bed but he made no attempt to move. He was angry was some unknown reason and he couldn't fathom why. He felt the small of her hand rub he shoulder and he relaxed a bit more. She placed her lips on his cheek giving him a small kiss. "You're angry I know? Maybe it's because you don't understand everything right now . . . but it will come in time. Goodnight."

HE felt her presence vanish. He looked over his shoulder to see she had left. He relaxed once again into the comfort of the mattress and fell into a dream.


End file.
